This project will develop gene knockdown methods for a novel behavioral model system. Animals we study respond to social cues behaviorally and physiologically, changing phenotype as they ascend or descend in social status. Specifically, we can manipulate the social system to mimic the natural environment and have identified neurons that respond to social information. We have collected gene expression data from animals of distinct, socially regulated phenotypes producing candidate genes that putatively regulate social behavior. We will develop methods to silence gene expression to test which genes are responsible for particular aspects of behavioral change.